Sección: noticias
by Natia's Letters
Summary: Hola a todos! Disculpenme las personas que conocen el libro que elegí como tema para esta área que NO ES UN FANFIC! Solo publico anuncios acerca de mi historia (tal vez posteriormente historias) "Is our Destiny" para cuando me atrase con las actualizaciones o lo que sea que deba anunciar... lo haré por aquí! Así que muchas gracias si estás aquí para saber cuando subiré un cap. jaja
1. Chapter 1

Este espacio será para publicar los anuncios que haré cuando me retrase n.n' que espero que no ocurra seguido porque detesto hacerles eso... avisaré desde aquí las noticias de la historia y otras cosas, en fin... un lugar en el que me podré comunicar con ustedes para que nadie abra el fic un jueves y se encuentre con que no hay episodio (:C) sin habérselo esperado u.u

Muchas gracias por seguirme, leerme, sugerirme, etc, etc! Los aprecio mucho a todos ustedes! Un gran saludo :D


	2. NOVEDADES - Capítulo 21 Is our Destiny

Hola a todos! Lo intenté u.u Juro por todo lo jurable que lo intenté... pero desgraciadamente no me va a alcanzar el tiempo para terminar el capítulo 21 así que, como corresponde, tengo que avisarles a todos ustedes que seguramente esperaban que llegara el jueves... :C pero para el fin de semana estará listo.. si no es el sábado será el domingo... pero no más que eso!

Otra noticia es que la semana siguiente tengo otro examen... no me están dando descanso en la universidad, villanos acosadores y explotadores de chicas escritoras de FanFics ¬¬ (? bueno jaja el capítulo 22 llegará igual que el 21, el sábado o domingos siguientes al jueves correspondiente... espero que se haya entendido ._. soy pésima para las explicaciones jaja bueno, muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de esperarme, me pone contenta que sigas aquí C: un gran saludo!


	3. NOVEDADES - Capítulo 22 Is our Destiny

Hoolaa! Qué tal? Quería informarles a todos que entre hoy y mañana subiré el capítulo 22, yo había avisado en las notas de autora del cap anterior que sería el domingo pero como hoy realmente tengo el día libre voy a escribir mucho y si llego el capítulo estará preparado hoy! En verdad espero con ansias sus reacciones al descubrir todo lo que está pasando! .

Muchas gracias por tu paciencia, aunque seguramente quieras sacarme la información a tirones xD Un gran saludo!


	4. NOVEDADES - Capítulo 23 Is our Destiny

Hoolaa! Qué tal? El capítulo 23 llegará a tiempo a la página, vamos viento en popa! Falta muy poco para que lo termine jajaja con tanta espera de las semanas pasadas decidí agarrar a la adorada inspiración y tenerla secuestrada todo el tiempo que pueda (? antes de que vuelva el monstruo peludo infernal llamado Parcial... ok, debo ser la única persona en el mundo que dice estas cosas no? Jajajajajajaja perdonen la falta de cordura, todo no entra en mi pequeño cerebro agotado xD quería avisarles eso y preguntarles, si por una casualidad milagrosa el cap llegara a estar listo para mañana miercoles... ¿Preferirían lo subiera antes o les conviene mejor el Jueves? No sé, me da algo de cosa decirles que todos los jueves subo un cap y resulta que la actualización está para cualquier día T.T Bueno, espero sus comentarios :D un saludo grande!


	5. NOVEDADES - Capítulo 24 Is our Destiny

Hoolaa! Qué tal están? Bueno, con respecto al capítulo 24, CREO que estará a tiempo para mañana jueves pero como se acercan los nuevos exámenes estoy bastante corta de tiempo, sin mencionar las entregas de los trabajos prácticos… u.u por lo tanto espero poder terminar el cap y subirlo mañana, pero podría llegar a aparecer por el viernes, sé que puede resultarles molesto que tan cerca del final (cuando se hace difícil la espera) aparezca yo diciendo "llegará más tarde" entonces… por eso estoy haciendo todo lo posible por no demorarlo pero por si acaso quería avisarles eso C:

Muchas gracias por seguirme, leerme, sugerirme, etc, etc! Y perdona si sos una persona de poca paciencia de la que me estoy abusando :C jajaja Un gran saludo :D


	6. NUEVO FIC - Hola Natia ¿Te moriste?

Hoolaa! A los lectores del hemisferio sur... cómo los trata el frío? Jajaja porque acá en Argentina son las 16:16hs y hace 11° D: bueno, no me quejo, me encanta el invierno... ok! Basta de decir tonterías, escribo esto para los que piensan que morí (? dada mi ausencia después de terminada la parte 1 del Fic capaz se hayan cansado de esperar T^T espero que no porque quiero informarles que el primer cap de la segunda parte llegará este sábado 20 de Junio, para los que ya no recuerdan lo que dije les refresco la memoria: "Is our Destiny" es el primero de tres, y ya que prometí que este fin de semana llegaría la segunda... bueno, voy bien así que no se preocupen :D Espero contar con su apoyo en este nuevo proyecto que tengo, muchas gracias por leer esto, un saludo grande para todos! C:


	7. Lo intenté cap 3 Is our Beginning

Hola a todos! Es difícil… muy difícil… Hice todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo con la actualización del Fic pero esta semana fue tan agitada que no pude dedicarle el tiempo que habría querido, no terminé todavía de escribirlo así que desgraciadamente tenga un día o dos de retraso, pero calculo que máximo para este lunes estará terminado… les pido mil disculpas T^T veníamos bien con las fechas pero al parecer no duró demasiado, no me gusta faltar a mi palabra u.u pero a veces simplemente no se puede… por otra parte muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y ánimos con la segunda parte que estamos escribiendo, leí todos los reviews que dejaron y me puso muy contenta ver las buenas críticas! :D un saludo para todos los que todavía esperan mis actualizaciones jaja pronto llegará el cap 3! C:


	8. RECORDATORIO - Cap 6 Is our beginning

Hola a todos! No se alarmen, no vengo a traer malas noticias (bueno, capaz para algunos sí :_) Solo aparezco para recordarles que el cap 6 no estará hoy sábado por aquí sino que llegará el lunes.. es solo un pequeño experimento que estoy haciendo, si llegase a resultar mejor la hora en la que publico la actualización modificaré el día de publicación ya que ahora los sábados son días muy cargados de cosas por hacer para mí u.u y no quiero asegurarles una cosa y después hacer otra... sin más que decir, un saludo grande para todos!


	9. NOVEDADES - Doy señales de vida

Hola a todos! Vengo a hacer un poco de acto de presencia en vista de que no pude subir los capítulos, acabé cayendo en el tan temido "actualizar cuando se pueda" la verdad que entre mis estudios, el trabajo y mi vida en general no tuve tiempo para nada, esta es la primera vez que toco la computadora en las últimas dos semanas, todo lo que escribí fue en mi celular o en mi famoso cuadernito, así que algo avancé, no quiero seguir asegurándoles cuando estará el capítulo siguiente y después no cumplir con lo acordado... me hace sentir muy cupable :C así que intentaré subir las actualizaciones cuanto antes para que no se aburran de esperarme, pero no podré continuar subiendo por semana... es muy difícil cuando hay tanto por hacer. Espero seguir contando con todo su apoyo como hasta ahora y que sepan disculparme. Un gran saludo!


	10. NOVEDADES - Cada tanto aparezco

Hola a todos! Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza del capítulo 8 de "Is our Beginning" recien acabo de encender la computadora D: sucedió que un día como si nada no pude volver a encenderla y tuve que entender que se me había muerto.. :C no pude escribir más nada de nada, así que el cap está muy atrasado.. espero sigan ahí D: inmediatamente me pongo a escribir! Muchas gracias por su paciencia.. un saludo para todos!


End file.
